Do Me A Favour
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: After getting caught in an embarrassing moment, Mariah can't look Mystel in the eye. He plans to make it up to her by returning the favour, but he gets more than he bargained for.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Do Me A Favour

**Summary**

After getting caught in an embarrassing moment, Mariah can't look Mystel in the eye. He plans to make it up to her by returning the favour, but he gets more than he bargained for.

**.**

There were times she wished she lived in the heart of the city; living in the tiny remote village of the White Tiger tribe got a little boring, but today she was content. For once the weather Gods smiled down upon their village granting them a day of sunshine, clear skies and gentle breezes. It was also quiet. After the third championships, Rei decided to open a training school for non-city kids. The usually quiet village was overrun with life nowadays it was rare to get a peaceful day. Fortunately, today was a holiday. National Beyblade Day, celebrating a decade of the sport.

She dipped her toes into the water, relishing the cool feel against her skin. It was a hot day; if she stayed motionless for too long, she could feel the sun cooking her skin. Looking like a lobster didn't exactly rank high on her wish list, but a few minutes wouldn't do her much harm, right? Her teammates were busying themselves with the newly installed Xbox system anyway, and she had no interest in games.

Besides, it gave her a day away from the boys.

And she was going to use it well.

She removed her clothes and cast them down onto her towel, lying near the edge of the lake. Now she was only in her prized pink bikini. She glanced down, her brows furrowed, a playful smile on her face. Should she? It wasn't like any of the boys were around anyway. "What am I worried about? I'm alone here. It's not like I'm at the beach or anything." Sunbathing topless was something the Elder would frown upon, but he wasn't here and therefore didn't know.

She lay down on her stomach, her hands resting beside either side of her head. Closing her eyes, she let her mind focus on her surroundings. She focused on various sounds – the birds chirping in the high trees, the gentle rustle of leaves and even the calming sound of the waterfall. There were two lakes at the White Tiger village and they both had waterfalls. The one with the larger fall was used for training, while the one she was currently at was used for leisure.

Just then...

Splash!

Mariah jerked her head up as a wave of water washed over her. She pushed herself up from the ground then stood, completely forgetting her upper half was bare. There! She narrowed her eyes. A beyblade. "Must be one of those kids... isn't it meant to be our day off?" she said aloud. She squinted, then noticed the blade was an aqua colour with a clearly defined bitbeast in the bitchip. It looked very familiar...

"I should come here more often if the view is always this good," said a voice.

Mariah spun around, throwing a glance in the speaker's direction. Mystel. The blond stood on the opposite side of the lake, a smirk plastered on his face. He was wearing that strange mask but she was sure his eyes were sparkling with amusement. It was then Mariah realized she was, in fact, topless. Oh shit. Immediately, she bent down and picked up her towel, wrapping it around her chest, but the damage had already been done. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Her cheeks were burning red. But instead of reacting in embarrassment, she lashed out in anger, throwing her bandana at him.

The bandana only made it a couple of inches however further adding to her embarrassment. Even Rei had never seen her like this! "Stop smirking, you perve!" Of course, that didn't stop him. He simply laughed. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Is that why you wear that stupid mask? To perve on girls?!"

He frowned, removing the mask of his face, then throwing it down to the ground. Without that mask on, she could admire those amazing sea blue eyes. Damn, he sure was a good-looking guy and he certainly knew it. "What are you so angry about?" he demanded, walking closer to her. Soon he was only a few metres away.

She snorted. "What am I so angry about? Hmm, I wonder why that would be... oh, I think it has something to do with a peeping tom!" she retorted, throwing him a withering look.

He held his hands up in defence, slowing taking a step towards her, "You were the one who decided to sunbathe topless. If anyone here is to blame it's you."

She dropped her jaw. "You are blaming me? If you hadn't had launched your blade at the water near me then this would never of have happened!" Her hands tightened their grip around her towel as if she feared it would suddenly drop leaving her bare again.

"It was an accident!"

"You expect me to believe you made a mistake launching your blade? I've seen you with a beyblader before Mystel; you don't make those type of mistakes."

He grinned. "So, you think I'm a good blader?"

One of the finest bladers around in fact... not that she would ever let him have the satisfaction of hearing her admit that. "You're not as good as Rei."

"Somehow I knew you would say that."

"Well it's true. Rei's one of the best."

"Oh come on, don't be like this Mariah! Don't be embarrassed. It's not my fault I happened to be the right lake at the right time."

She couldn't believe the words coming out of this guy. Mystel had seemed like a cool guy, but now she was seeing his true colours. A total jerk. "I am embarrassed! You're acting like this is a highly amusing act, but it's not! You're not showing me any respect!" she spat, storming over to his blade. She picked it up, then hurled it at him. Unfortunately, he managed to catch it.

"I don't lack respect... especially not for you, Mariah," he said, his gaze dropping down to her chest again before quickly glancing back up.

"Look, just go!"

"I'm saying it again, it wasn't my fault. I came by to visit your village; I didn't expect to catch you lying topless. That was just a bonus I guess," he smirked, but it quickly faded at the sight of Mariah's glare. "I'm sorry, honestly. I know it was rude and the way I responded was disrespectful. But I really did come by to see you."

She frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"It's a day off training for my team and a day off training for your team. I figured I hadn't seen you since the match between Tyson and Brooklyn, and I wanted to know how you were," he said, all previous amusement gone from his voice. "Don't think Lee would be too happy to see me though... but I'm not here for your teammates."

The anger pounding in her head started to fade, but the embarrassment still remained. He didn't have a physical camera, but the image of her without a top would remain in his head for the rest of his life. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

His grin returned. "You have my word. You know... I just thought of a great idea. I need to head back home, you should drop by. Let me make it up to you, yeah?" The ever widening smirk on his face could only mean trouble but if Mystel was planning on making it up to her, she did want to know what that would be. So she nodded. "Great, it'll make you feel better, I swear. See you around." Before she could even say goodbye, Mystel was already gone.

"Hmm, he forgot his blade. I guess I will have to give it back."

.

Mystel exited the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Whistling a merry tune to himself, he wandered over to the kitchen counter and grabbed himself a muesli bar. At that precise moment, Brooklyn entered the room. "What are you so happy about?" He then noticed Mystel's lack of clothing. "And why are you not wearing anything but a towel?"

"I did something stupid, and now I'm returning the favour."

"What did you do?"

"Caught Mariah sunbathing topless," Mystel replied, smirking at the memory. The image was permanently implanted in his brain and it was a darn good one. "Got an eyeful, poor girl was mortified but I'm going to make it up to her. An eye for an eye, a hand for a hand, a tooth for a tooth... I think that's how it goes." He took another bite of his muesli bar, then faced Brooklyn. "What do you think?"

"Are you planning on doing what I think you are doing because if you are then I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. You caught her... she doesn't need to catch you. The whole 'show me yours and I'll show you mine' doesn't really apply here, Mystel." Brooklyn grabbed a muesli bar for himself, unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Well, it wasn't my choice. It's more of a 'you showed me yours so I have to show you mine' sort of a thing," Mystel replied, a slight frown on his face.

Brooklyn shrugged. "If you want to embarrass yourself, go ahead. I just hope the right person walks in... what are you going to say to her anyway? Hey Mariah, like what you see? Then 'accidently' loosen your towel and act mortified?"

Mystel nodded. "Spot on. How did you know?"

"That's what I would do if I was in your position. Well, have fun, I'm sure I'll hear about it later... good luck." He took another bite then walked towards the entrance humming a tune which suspiciously sounded like 'Call Me Maybe'. Now that Brooklyn was out of the house, Mystel moved into position – leaning against the counter in a relaxed pose.

Intentionally leaving his beyblade behind was on purpose – he knew she'd come back to return it, she was just that type of a girl. He could hear footsteps walking towards the front door and he knew it just had to be Mariah. "Hey Mariah, what a surprise to see you here so soon. So... like what you see?" he said. The door burst open. Mystel loosened his towel, and immediately blurted out an apology, "We're even-" To his embarrassment, Judy came rushing in. Not Mariah.

Fuck.

Needless to say, Judy was just as surprised. "Oh my."

"Miss Tate!" He quickly pulled back up his towel, looked at Judy, and shouted, 'Can't you at least knock first?" He was about to head back into the bathroom to grab some clothes when Mariah entered. She took a step in looking around cautiously as if fearing the house would burst into flame at any random moment.

"Mystel?" Mariah asked, glancing at him confused.

"I...uh..." He looked at Judy, then at Mariah then back to Judy again. "This is awkward... I think I'm going to leave and put some clothes on..." he muttered, then quickly darted back to the bathroom. There was one thing he learnt from this experience – utter humiliation. This must be how Mariah felt, he thought.

He returned to the lounge and thankfully, Judy wasn't there. Mariah however was still present and she seemed to be struggling not to start laughing. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she teased.

"I didn't expect Judy to come bursting in like that... why the hell is she here anyway..." he muttered darkly, raking a hand through his hair, "I think I have a pretty good idea of how you felt when I caught you."

Mariah giggled, giving him a wide smile. "I did over react before, I should've been more cautious."

He gave her one of his trademark smirks, "So... am I forgiven?"

She stroked her chin, then shook her head. "Hmmm... I suppose so. The look on Judy's face did suggest I didn't miss out on much," she said, giving him a look of fake disappointment. "Oliver's cafe? You did owe me something and Judy did take my 'surprise'."

"Alright. Sounds like a good plan. Rei won't be too upset, will he?"

She shrugged. "He's meeting Salima later, so I doubt he'll care who I'm with." She grabbed his arm and tugged him out the door, "Less talk and more walking. I'm sure you and I have a lot to talk about." A good end to an awkward day, Mystel thought as he followed Mariah out the door. It's certainly going to be weird having science tomorrow with Judy though... But now was not the time to think of such dire things.

.

That was certainly a lot of fun to write! I am well aware that there are many Rei/Mariah fans on here, but I'm a diehard Mystel/Mariah fan and always will be. I will die supporting this pairing, lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always! Who should I write about next?


End file.
